Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 13
(Sonnabend, 04.09.2010) Zufällig gleichzeitig morgens einzuloggen ist lustig. James erwachte, blickte sich kurz um, rieb sich die Augen und begann damit, sich anzuziehen. Rakel drehte sich, irgendwas ist anders als vorher. James schaute kurz über die Schulter zu Rakel, schmunzelte etwas und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss. Rakel schlug die Augen auf und schaut sich um. James kramte sich einen Eimer aus dem Regal, schöpfte Wasser aus dem Brunnen hinein und trug ihn mit sich, ganz langsam, damit so wenig wie möglich überschwappte. Er stellte den Eimer auf den Tisch. Seine Hände tunkte er ins Wasser, rieb sich dann mit den nassen Händen das Gesicht. Rakel schlug die Decke zurück und stand gähnend auf und blickte sich um. "Guten Morgen." sagte James schmunzelnd. "Guten Morgen". Sie hob das Nachthemd leicht an, um gehen zu können. "Gut geschlafen?" fragte er. Rakel nickte und lächelte. "Ich habe Wasser geholt, du kannst dir den Schlaf aus den Augen waschen.". Rakel freute sich "Oh danke. Wobei ich öfter aufgewacht bin.". "Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht getreten..." meinte James. "Nein... ich hab mich an der Umarmung erfreut. Bis du dich irgendwann umgedreht hast." sie lachte leise, nahm sich ein Handtuch und ging zum Wassereimer. "Tut mir Leid." meinte er lächelnd. Rakel zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern und wusch sich das Gesicht und trocknete sich an dem Handtuch ab. "Hmmm ob ich meine Bürste mitgenommen habe?". Sie kramte in ihrer bunten Tasche, die aus unzähligen Stoffresten zusammengesetzt war, herum. "Mmmmhmh ah da.". Sie löste ihr Haarband und die goldene Pracht verteilte sich um ihre Schultern und über ihren Rücken. Sorgfältig begann sie, ihr Haar durch zu bürsten. "Schon hungrig?" fragte James. "Och ja so langsam.". Sie drehte sich immer noch bürstend zu James um. "Mach dich ruhig fertig, ich bestelle uns schonmal das Frühstücksmenü.". Rakel nickte leicht grinsend. "Irgendwie hatte ich mir ..." - "Hm?" - "... die erste gemeinsame Nacht anders vorgestellt.". Sie wurde rot, sprach aber weiter "Aber ich möchte sie um keinen Preis missen.". Sie bürstete sich schmunzelnd weiter die Haare. James lachte. "Meine Matronen würden staunen." meinte Rakel. "Was du dir vorgestellt hast, kannst du mir gleich beim Frühstück erzählen." meinte James und ging nach unten. Rakel nutze die Abwesenheit zu einer richtigen Wäsche und schüttelte die Sachen, die sie gestern getragen hatte, in Ermanglung anderer, aus, bevor sie sie anzog. "He, Sherman! Zweimal das Frühstück, ja?" - "Spezielle Wünsche?" - "Ehm... einfach das volle Programm." - "Hoho, scheinst Hunger zu haben." klang es von unten. Rakel konnte das anzügliche Grinsen direkt hören. James meinte seufzend "Jaja.. einfach das Frühstück, ja?". Als sie an den Frühstückstisch kam, meinte James "Das Essen ist schon in der Mache, ich hoffe dein Hunger steigt. Es ist sehr üppig.". Aus der Küche hörte man wieder den üblichen Krach. Doch auch einige Düfte schafften es in den Speisesaal. Es roch nach frisch gekochtem Kaffee, gebratenem Speck und Eiern. Rakel meinte "Vielleicht sollte man vor dem Frühstück eine Runde schwimmen. Wenn es wirklich so reichhaltig ist." und lachte leise. "Hmm.. könnten wir machen." meinte James. "Wollen wir?". Rakel nickt eifrig. Die Sonne schien so schön ins Gastzimmer. "Ich hol mal Handtücher von oben." meinte sie und stand auf. "Und die Badekleidung.". "öhm. da war was..." meinte Rakel. James rief gen Küche "Sherman, lass dir Zeit. Wir gehen erst schwimmen.". Rakel kam mit zwei Handtüchern und James Badehose zurück. "Hoffentlich hängt er da noch." meinte sie in Bezug auf ihren Badeanzug. "Ach, stimmt ja... Du hast ihn aufgehängt.". Sie kamen hinter Almas Haus an und Rakel stellte fest "Tja. Da ist wohl jemand Frühaufsteher.". "Und jetzt?" fragte James enttäuscht. "Vielleicht... lässt dumich einfach erst ins Wasser huschen? Und kommst nach wenn ich drin bin?" meinte Rakel. James nickte und sie gingen um den See herum zu der Stelle von gestern. James drehte sich um und Rakel zog ihre Sachen aus. "Uuuh er ist über Nacht nicht wärmer geworden!" meinte sie mit einem Zeh im Wasser. Mit einem Platsch sprang sie hinein. "Kannst wieder gucken!" sagte sie. James zog sich um und gesellte sich dazu. Rakel tauchte und spritzte ausgelassen mit Wasser. James meinte "Ich tauche besser nicht unter.". "Mmm ich hab gar nicht an deine Wunde gedacht, war wohl kein guter Vorschlag." meinte Rakel. "Gestern war es doch auch nicht schlimm. Und ich meinte das nicht wegen meiner Wunde." er grinste. "Mhhh weswegen denn?" fragte Rakel. "Na du hast doch nichts an.". "äh Mmmh ja. Musst ja nicht her gucken." sie grinste. "Mit Absicht jedenfalls nicht.". "So so. Entweder durch und durch ein Ehrenmann, oder ich bin einfach uninteressant." sie grinste. "Dann nehme ich Option A.". "Na gut, Dein Glück." meinte Rakel und lachte ausgelassen. "Was, wenn ich die zweite Möglichkeit genommen hätte?". "Dann wäre ich wohl ziemlich traurig." meinte Rakel. "Na, das wollen wir nicht.". "Warum fragst du? War das eine reine Höflichkeitswahl?" fragte Rakel. "Ich wollte sehen, wie Pech aussieht?". "Pech?" fragte Rakel. "Ja, du sagtest, ich hätte Glück.". Rakel schmunzelte. "Ich hoffe ich hab noch einen weiteren Verband dabei, sonst müssen wir den nehmen, den ich gestern zum trocknen aufgehängt habe.". Sie badeten eine Weile und schließlich tauchte James doch, aber von Rakel weg. Schließlich verließen sie das Wsser, James zuerst, der dann hinter einem Baum verschwand, schließlich Rakel, die sich hinter den Felsen schnell wieder anzog. Frühstück Schließlich saßen sie wieder am Frühstückstisch und James und Sherman trugen plattenweise Dinge auf. Rührei, Spiegelei, Omelett, Brot, Wurst, Käse, Marmelade, Kaffee, Tee, Orangensaft, Obst und Speck, all dies war zu Genüge zu finden. "Wer soll denn noch alles Frühstücken?" fragte Rakel und Sherman verabschiedete sich mit einem "Guten Hunger!". "Das ist nur für uns." James grinste. Das Frühstück war in der Tat sehr lecker und Rakel dachte sich, bei einem längeren Urlaub in Seenhain würde sie bestimmt zunehmen. "Ich glaub wir sollten nicht zu oft herkommen." meinte sie belustigt. "Wer viel isst, muss einfach mehr trainieren. Außerdem hält das Schwimmern einen auch in Form." meinte James, und Rakel lächelte. Eine Frau betrat die Gaststube, dicht gefolgt von einer breiten Morastspur und dem Geruch nach Sumpf und Rosenöl. Sie murrte einen halb artikulierten Gruß. Rakel schlug ihr Ei auf und schälte es dann komplett. Sie griff sich eine neue Scheibe Brot, bestrich sie mit Butter und schnitt dann das Ei auf und belegte das Brot mit den Eischeiben. "Guten Morgen" sagte sie zu der Frau gewandt, die nun gen Tresen schritt. "Na, da war wohl noch wer baden." meinte sie leiser zu James. Die Stiefel der Frau kündeten allerdings eher von einer Matschlache, denn vom See. Aus der Umhängetasche an ihrer Seite hingen nasse, grüne Stängel. Die Dame quittierte den Blick das Schankwirtes auf die Morastspur damit, ihm ein Goldstück zuzuschieben, zusammen mit ihrer leisen Bestellung. Sofort war der Schlamm kein Problem mehr, Wental lächelte süß. Rakel trank noch einen großen Schluck Tee, bevor sie von ihrem Eibrot abbiss. "Und? Kriege ich heute irgendwann noch weiteren Unterricht?" fragte sie. James nickte. "Ausdauer-, Krafttraining. Spagatübung.". Die Frau am Tresen nahm einen dampfenden Kurg entgegen, aus dem ein alkoholischer Geruch aufstieg, der den Sumpf-und Rosengestank bereicherte. "Oh, meinst du, das geht wieder?" fragte Rakel. Sie betrachtete die Frau nachdenklich, aber deren Gesicht spiegelte deren ungemein üble Laune wieder. Sie steuerte ein freies Plätzchen an, auf dem sie sich höchstkompliziert hinfaltete. James meinte "Wie gesagt, dich stützen werde ich können.". Rakel nickte. "Ich brenne darauf, wieder gequält zu werden." sie grinste schief. "Sag das nach dem Unterricht nochmal." meinte James und Rakel lachte. "Aber gleich bekommst du erstmal einen neuen Verband. Es ist nicht gut, wenn die Wunde so lange feucht bleibt. Glaub ich." Sie beendeten das Frühstück, während die Frau, gelegentliche Schlucke aus dem Gefäß nehmend, ihre nassen Stängel neben sich ausbreitete, was dann dem Alkohol-Sumpf-und Rosengeruch noch das Aroma von Gras hinzufügte. James meinte "Ein Thema muss ich mir aber noch überlegen.". "Für den Geschichtsunterricht?". "Ja.". "Du kannst ja einfach in der Zeit weiter voran schreiten." meinte Rakel. "Naja.. jetzt kommt erstmal sehr lange nichts.". Rakel schaute kurz zu der Frau oder vielmehr zu den Pflanzen, die sie dort ausgebreitet hatte. Diese müffelte dort vor sich hin, trank gelegentlich aus ihrem Krug und sortierte das Grünzeug neben sich. Sie wandte sich wieder James zu. "Estrid wird jedenfalls Bauklötze staunen." sie grinste leicht. Rakel meinte leise: "Wental könnte sich mal nützlich machen und putzen...". "Wir sprechen von Wental.." meinte James und Rakel grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Wann möchtest du denn abreisen?" fragte James und Rakel meinte "Das überlasse ich meinem Meister.". Als sie mit dem opulenten Frühstück fertig waren, stand die Frau auf, fasste die sortierten Stängel zu einem Bund zusammen, den sie in ein scheinbar trockenes Leinentuch einschlug und in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Ein Haufen aussortierter Blätter dekorierte den Boden vor ihrem Sitzplatz. James räumte den Frühstückstisch ab und Rakel streckte noch kurz die Beine unter den selben aus. Die fremde Frau erhob sich schließlich, als der Krug geleert war, schulterte ihre Tasche und zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht. Ihr Gruß klang wesentlich freundlicher als der erste, als sie sich anschickte, das Gasthaus zu verlassen. Dreck, Blätter und leerer Krug bleiben dort zurück, wo sie die Dinge verstreut, bzw. verschmiert hatte. Ein Mensch offenbar, der es gewohnt war, dass man ihm hinterher putzt. Rakel erwiderte den Gruß. "Ob Estrid mir überhaupt glaubt?" fragte sich Rakel. "Was soll sie dir glauben?". Rakel machte eine umfassende Handbewegung. "Na das alles hier.". "Warum denn nicht, sie hat hier schließlich auch gelebt und kennt alles.". Rakel warf James einen langen Blick zu. Sie schien sich zu fragen, ob sie es dabei belassen soll. "Du schaust schon wieder so, wie gestern.". "Wie wann?". "Als ich dich gefragt habe, ob alles in Ordnung ist.". Rakel schaute nachdenklich. "Wann war das denn?". "Na als du mich so angesehen hast. So wie jetzt gerade." James schmunzelte. "Ähm ja". Rakel grinste. "Meinst du als ich so rot wurde?". "Äh.. ja, ich glaube, das war der Moment." meinte James. "Wie ich dich kenne, hättest du gern eine Erklärung?". James nickte lächelnd. "Mmhmhmh.. Gestern ... wurde ich so rot, als mir klar wurde, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte." erklärte Rakel. "Genau.". "Du weißt warum?" fragte sie überrascht. "Nein. Mir fällt da nichts ein." meinte er. Rakel verdrehte ein wenig die Augen und grinste. right|thumb|Im Gespräch in Seenhain"Wir hatten entschieden, dass wir uns das Bett teilen, weil's so groß ist. Und ich hatte dir wegen der Wunde heftige Bewegungen verboten.". "Mhh.. ja." meinte James. Rakel wartete und sah dem Groschen beim Fallen zu. "Oh." meinte James schließlich. Rakel lachte leise und James prustete los. "Da kann man zusehen, wie der Groschen fällt." meinte Rakel kichernd. "Gut, ich glaube, ich hab's verstanden." meinte James. "Na komm, dann nehm ich mich mal des Verbandes an." meinte Rakel. Sie gingen hoch und Rakel entfernte den Verband. Rakel trocknete die Haut unter dem Verband und zog das Tuch von der Wunde. "Mmhmhmh.." sie besah sich die Schnittwunde und die kleinen Nahtstellen. "Du solltest vielleicht lieber erstmal nicht baden.". "Dann stinke ich doch, wie ein Schwein." wendete James ein. left|thumb|Rakel untersucht James Wunde"Die Haut wird weich, sie soll ja aber die Naht halten. Wenn du dich mit aufgeweichter Haut stark bewegst, könnten die Stiche zum Schnitt hin ausreißen." erklärte Rakel und fügte hinzu "Na Waschen kannst du dich, auch Baden, aber die Haut nicht zu lang einweichen, ja?". "Gut gut, Frau Doktor.". Rakel tupfte die Wunde ab und strich dann von ihrer Paste darauf. Sie deckte das ganze wieder mit einem sauberen, trockenen Tuch ab und angelte einen neuen Verband aus ihrer Tasche. Mit James Hilfe verband sie ihn erneut. Sie berührte ihn dabei hauchzart mit den Lippen zwischen den Schulterblättern, er hatte scheinbar nichts bemerkt. Oder es hat ihn nicht weiter gestört. Er lächelte Rakel einfach zu. "So ... fertig.". "Danke." meinte James und zog sich sein Hemd wieder über. Er blickte auf seine Taschenuhr. "Es ist noch nicht mal Mittag. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Unterricht hier führen? Für diesen Tag muss ich das Zimmer ohnehin bezahlen." er grinste. Rakel packte die alten Verbände in den schwarzen Beutel und steckte den zugestopften Tiegel wieder in ihre Tasche. "Klar, können wir machen, aber ich hab meine Schülersachen nicht mit.". "Hmm.. stimmt. Und deine feinen Kleider müssen nicht unbedingt vollgeschwitzt werden.". "Vielleicht kann ich im Nachthemd üben? Mmh." meinte Rakel. "Ich meinte den kompletten Unterricht, inklusive Ausdauer und Krafttraining." erklärte James und Rakel schaute in die Schränke. "Aber wenn du im Nachthemd durch Seenhain rennen möchtest, nur zu." meinte er grinsend. "Ich renn gleich einfach ohne alles durch Seenhain." drohte Rakel zwinkernd. "Ah hier sind ein paar Sachen, die ich anziehen könnte, scheint's. Zumindest da ein Gürtel dabei ist, wird's wohl halten.". Rakel nimmt die Sachen mit in den Nebenraum und zog sich um. Sie begannen mit einem Lauf um den See, dann führte sie auf dem Rasen am Seeufer ihre Kraftübungen durch. Um die fehlenden Gewichte zu kompensieren, machte sie mehr Übungen als nötig und James war begeistert. "Sehr schön. Das waren mehr, als ich verlange.". Rakel führte alle Übungen exakt und bewußt durch. "Für den Spagat gehen wir hoch. Ich will nicht, dass du dir Splitter oder Ähnliches in die Oberschenkel einfängst." meinte James. Oben führte Rakel zunächst an einer Bank die Dehnübungen durch, dann stellte sie sich auf den Teppich vor dem Bett auf und James half ihr. Rakel führte auch diese Übung konzentriert aus, hielt die Spannung ziemlich lange und bog nacheinander beide Zehenspitzen zu sich heran. Am Ende versuchte sie sich hoch zu stemmen. Man sah ihr Gesicht rot vor Anstrengung werden und der Schweiß perlte von ihren Schläfen. Aber sie schaffte nicht mehr, als sich nur ein, zwei Fingerbreit anzuheben. James beugte sich runter, umfasste Rakels Hüfte mit beiden Armen und hob sie hoch. Trotz Rakels geringem Gewicht, war es wegen der Wunde nicht ganz so einfach. "Du hast dich heute genug angestrengt." meinte er. Rakel stand schließlich verschwitzt und schwer atmend vor ihm. "Das war alles sehr gut. Wisch dir den Schweiß weg, dann kannst du dich umziehen.". Rakel meinte angestrengt "Ich... brannte darauf, gequält zu werden. - Du wolltest es nach der Übung nochmal hören." sie grinste. Rakel nahm ein Handtuch und trocknete sich Hals und Gesicht. "Umziehen? Inwiefern?" fragte sie. "Jetzt kommt die Geschichtsstunde, willst du diese Kleidung anbehalten?". "Und meine Massage?" fragte sie. "Oh.. Hab ich fast vergessen." er grinste. "Ich wusste ja, dass dir das unangenehm ist." sie grinste und schlüpfte aus Schuhen und Hose. "Dann nicht umziehen, sondern ausziehen. Wo hast du die Salbe?". Rakel setzte sich hin, streckte die Beine locker angewinkelt vor sich aus und schlockerte ihre Oberschenkelmuskulatur durch. "Oh in meiner Tasche unten in dem Jutesäckchen.". James kramte kurz in der Tasche, bis er das Säckchen fand. Er schnappte sich die Salbe und legte die Tasche zurück. James machte sich gewissenhaft daran, Rakels Beine zu massieren und dabei keine Stelle zu vergessen. "Die hat Estrid mir gekauft." Rakel deutete mit dem Kopf leicht gen Körpermitte, sie trug diese schwarze Unterwäsche mit Spitzen an den Seiten, die Estrid ihr aufgenötigt hatte. "Dann hat sie Geschmack, was das betrifft." meinte James lächelnd. "Sieh an." meinte Rakel. James begann nun mit ihrem anderen Bein. Schließlich war die Massage vorbei. Rakel schnappt sich den Wassereimer und ein Handtuch und wollte zum Umziehen ins andere Zimmer gehen. James musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Normalerweise würdest du nun fürchterlich rot werden." meinte er. "Warum?" fragte Rakel, die auf der Suche nach frischer Unterwäsche natürlich keine gefunden hatte - sie hatten ja nur Essen gehen wollen. Sie richtete sich auf und blickte James leicht fragend an. "In dem Aufzug hab ich dich zwar schon einige male gesehen, aber nie laufend." er grinste. "Da hielt alles still.". Rakel wurde rot und James lachte. "Und was hat sich nun bewegt?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Noch nie eine Frau beim Laufen von hinten gesehen?" fragte er. "Meint du mein Hinterteil?". "Jedenfalls nicht deine Fußzehen." er zwinkerte. "Mmmmh soso.". Rakel kramte noch eine Weile vergeblich in ihrer Tasche, zuckte dann mit den Achseln. "Ich wasch mich mal und zieh mich um." meinte sie und verschwand nach nebenan. Als sie zurück kam, steckte sie zwei kleine, schwarze Stoffbällchen in ihre Tasche. "So.". James ließ den Blick über Rakel schweifen, er hob kurz eine Braue, sagte aber nicht. Stattdessen grinste er einfach nur. "Äh.. Geschichtsstunde, ja?" meinte er wenig überzeugend. "Schau nicht so, ich hatte nichts zum wechseln mit und ... äh ja.". meinte Rakel. "Jaja, schon gut." sie grinsten. Geschichtsunterricht Teil 2 "Also. Wir bleiben vorerst bei den Elfen. Springen aber 3.200 Jahre vor." begann er. "Dann ist das vor 7.800 Jahren gewesen?" meinte Rakel. "Rechne nochmal nach.". "oh. vor 6.800." verbesserte sie sich. "Richtig. Die Kal'dorei verbannten die Hochwohlgeborenen für ihre Taten.". "Nanu? Damit haben sie sich 3.200 Jahre Zeit gelassen?". "Nein, das war nur.. das Vorwort. Hmm.. vielleicht fangen wir anders an. Nach der Schließung des Portals explodierte der Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Azeroth bestand damals nur aus einem, großen Kontinent. Durch die Explosion teilte sich das Land. Es wurde zu den östlichen Königreichen, Kalimdor und Nordend. Das Zentrum, der Ort, an dem der See war, nennen wir heute den Mahlstrom.". "Oh.". "Schonmal davon gehört?" fragte ihr Meister. "Vom Mahlstrom? Mmmmh ja. Das soll ein Wirbel im Meer sein.". "Genau, alles was vom Brunnen übrig blieb. Jedenfalls, aufgrund dieser Vorkommnisse wurden die Hochwohlgeborenen verbannt. Lange Jahre segelten sie über das Meer. Angeführt wurden sie nun von Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer. Schließlich und endlich landeten sie im heutigen Tirisfal, was nördlich des Silberwaldes liegt. Dort blieben sie eine Weile, bis viele von ihnen plötzlich verrückt wurden. Warum, kann bis heute nicht beantwortet werden. Sie zogen fort, nach Osten. Da sie nun von ihrer magischen Energie abgeschnitten waren, wurden viele krank. Ihre Zahl verringerte sich drastisch. Doch das war nicht alles.". "Hmmm und wie sahen sie dann aus?". "Welches Volk ähnelt denn den Nachtelfen?". "Mmmmh. Ich. Wenn ich Almas Elfenohrenzeug nehmen würde." sie grinste. "Genau, die heutigen Hochelfen entstanden in dieser Zeit.". "Diese Blutelfen?" fragte Rakel. "Das wurden sie schlussendlich, ja. Dort, in den Wäldern von Quel'Thalas gründeten sie ihr Reich. Sie konnten eine Probe des Sees retten, womit sie einen neuen Brunnen erschufen. Was sie allerdings nicht wussten.. sie erbauten ihre Städte direkt auf alten Trollstädten, die für die Amani Trolle immer noch heilig waren. Die Amani eröffneten den Krieg. Verständlich. Wer gibt schon gerne sein Land her?". Rakel nickte. James fuhr fort: "Die Trolle waren den Elfen zehn zu eins überlegen, was ihre Zahl betraf. Doch gegen die Macht des Brunnens konnten sie nicht bestehen. Dath'Remar führte sein Volk zum Sieg. Und mit der ausgeschütteten Probe mochten sie wohl auch nicht weiter ziehen. Die Trolle verschwanden in ihren Wäldern, doch sie vergaßen nie, was die Elfen taten. Die Elfen wussten allerdings noch, wie die brennende Legion auf Azeroth aufmerksam wurde. Schnell erschufen sie Monolithen, die eine schützende Barriere um ihr Reich legte. Magie sollte von außen nicht mehr spürbar sein. Und die Barriere hielt die abergläubischen Trolle fern.". Estrid tauchte auf und meinte "James der Geschichtenonkel.". James fragte verblüfft "Hmm.. woher wusstest du, dass wir hier sind?". "Erfahrung" behauptete Estrid. "Soso.". "Und ihr seit schon seid gestern hier...". Rakel begrüßte ihre Freundin. "Woher wei..." setzte sie an. Estrid mustert Rakel von oben bis unten und grinste breit. "Was habt ihr denn gestern gemacht?" fragte Estrid. Rakel setzte sie kurz in Kenntnis: "Gestern? mmmmh gebadet, gegessen, Wein getrunken, geredet.". left|thumb|Rakel und Estrid lauschen James GeschichtsunterrichtJames erzählte weiter "Die Trolle zogen sich zurück. Für weitere 4.000 Jahre.". "Leben die Trolle auch so lange?" fragte Rakel. "Gebadet?" fragte Estrid grinsend. James legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Pscht.". "Jaja...." meinte Estrid und stupste Rakel an. James antwortete "Nein, Trolle leben nicht so lange. Aber sie gaben den Hass auf die Elfen jeder Generation weiter.". Estrid sah James irgendwie abwesend an und nickte ein paar mal grinsend. "4.000 Jahre später, also vor 2.800 Jahren, hatten die Amani ein gewaltiges Heer auf die Beine gestellt. Damit griffen sie die Elfen erneut an. Wie es ausging, und welche Rolle die Menschen in diesem Krieg spielten, das erzähle ich dir dann ein anderes Mal.". Rakel sagte "Du hörst immer auf, wenn's gerade spannend wird.". "Natürlich. So macht man das." er grinste. Estrid grinst James breit an. Rakel meinte zu Estrid "Und du sei nicht so neugierig. Die war halt verschwitzt und ich hatte keine andere mit." beantwortete sie eine der geflüsterten Fragen. Estrid sprang auf. "Ha! Ihr seid ein Paar! ich wusste es! Glaubt ihr nicht ihr könntet das lange vor mir versteckt halten!". James legte den Kopf schief. Estrid grinste breit. "Ähm?" machte Rakel. James meinte "Du lässt nach, Estrid.". Rakel fragte "Wie kommst du darauf?". "Die Indizien! Und was macht ihr zusammen alleine am romantischsten See in den ganzen Königreichen?". "Früher konntest du Dinge oft richtig deuten. Dafür hattest du ein Gespür. Die Magie macht das wohl kaputt, hm?" meinte James. "Nur weil wir die Nacht miteinander verbracht haben?" fragte Rakel. "Agent Estrid, ich werde Euch gern einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Geschehnisse hier in Seenhain übergeben." er grinste breit und Rakel lachte laut los. "Ja ja, ihr versteckt euch noch. Ich finde das raus." drohte Estrid. "Ja ja, mach nur." meinte James seufzend. "Außerdem sind Nachtelfen doofe, mutierte Trolle, die ihrer Göttin Kinder opfern." meinte Estrid. "Estrid, du hast doch nur Angst vor denen." erwiderte James. "Warum muss ich Angst vor dummen Nachtelfen haben? Ist doch lächerlich!" meinte Estrid. "Du versteckst dich immer, wenn einer in der Nähe ist." meinte er. "Weil ich nicht will, dass die meine Träume fressen!". James lachte. "Lach nicht!" sagte Estrid und Rakel hob eine Braue. "Ich werd' nicht mehr!" meinte James und Rakel sagte "Du bist ja abergläubisch!". "Das alte sturmwinder Wort für Elfen sind Alben! Und nun fragt euch mal wo das Wort Albträume herkommt! Das sind Alben, die dich quälen wollen!". "Und das richtige Wort für sie ist Kaldorei." erklärte James. "Ach Kaldorei...Kaldoklos!". "Und was hat das mit Alpträumen zu tun?" fragte James. "Weil Alben und Albträume sehr verwandt sind." erklärte Estrid. "Oh Mann, danke Estrid. Lange nicht so gelacht." James wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge. "Estrid, manchmal bist du richtig süß. Setz dich doch wieder." meinte Rakel. "Ihr werdet noch sehen was ihr davon habt." meinte Estrid aufgebracht. Rakel fragte "Sollen wir ihr erzählen, was passiert ist? Bevor sie falsche Dinge herum posaunt?". "Wär' wohl besser." meinte James. "Nein nein ich kann mir denken was passiert ist... Jaaahaaames plus Raaaaakel" Estrid grinste. "Sie wird nie erwachsen.." beide seufzten hörbar. "Also hör zu" begann Rakel. "Gestern wollte ich mal nicht kochen und meinte, wir könnten hier zu Abend essen, weil James sagte, das wäre die beste Küche Azeroths. Er hat sich sogar überwunden zu fliegen, der Wunde zu liebe, der Ritt wäre wohl nicht so gut gewesen. Vorher haben wir gebadet. James wollte gern, und Alma hat uns Badesachen gegeben. Naja nach dem Essen hat James vorgeschlagen, hier zu übernachten und nach zwei Zimmern gefragt. Wir konnte sie uns ansehen. Und da de alle so riesige Betten haben. haben wir dann eins genommen. Und das war auch schon alles. Ich bin immer noch Jungfrau, wenn du es gaaaanz genau wissen willst.". "Dann seid ihr doof.." Estrid kicherte. James fragte "Wieso?". "Ach ich bitte euch, das bemerkt doch jeder, dass da was knistert.". "Du solltest dich untersuchen lassen. Wer weiß, was das ist?" meinte James. "Vielleicht was Schlimmes." - "Ich bin gesund danke.". James erzählte weiter "Heute morgen haben wir dann gefrühstückt. Und dann kam der Unterricht. Ja.. und dann kamst du.". "Vorher waren wir noch schwimmen.". "Achja, stimmt.". James meinte "Und mein Verband wurde zweimal gewechselt.". Und Rakel fügte an "Und nach dem Training mochte ich nicht die verschwitzten Sachen anbehalten.". Estrid winkte ab. "Langweiler!". "LANGWEILER?" fragte Rakel. "Ja voll..." sagte Estrid. "Ich fand das jetzt nicht langweilig." meinte James. "Nur weil wir nicht gleich miteinander ins Bett springen? Äh oder da nicht ... du weißt schon machen?" fragte Rakel aufgebracht und wurde zu allem Überfluss rot. "Ich fand es auch alles andere als langweilig. Und... extrem lecker." erklärte sie. Bald darauf verschwand Estrid. Abreise Rakel und James unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen über Elfen, ohne in der Geschichte weiter voran zu gehen. Rakel wunderte sich, dass die Elfen sich auf die Allianz und die Horde verteilt hatten. James erklärte "Die Kaldorei nehmen den Quel'Dorei immer noch übel, was geschehen ist. Und naja... die Blutelfen haben sich der Horde angeschlossen. Keine gute Basis für eine Versöhnung.". "Aber was treibt die in die Hände von ... Trollen, außerirdischen Orks und . äh ... laufenden Leichen?" fragte Rakel. "Was wäre die Alternative?" fragte ihr Meister zurück. "Mmmh. Sich entschuldigen?" meinte Rakel. "Von uns Menschen sind sie enttäuscht.". "Von uns? Warum?". James erklärte "Nach der Beinahe-Ausrottung durch die Geißel wurden die Elfen von einem menschlichen General angeführt. Garithos. Er war ein Rassist. Fast hätte er die Elfen komplett ausgelöscht. Diese konnten allerdings fliehen. Naja.. heute haben sie sich der Horde angeschlossen, was sie automatisch zum Feind macht.". Rakel hatte erstmal keine Fragen mehr. "Hmm.. und nun?" fragte James lächelnd. "Ich weiß nicht? Was würdest du gern machen?" fragte Rakel zurück. "Hmm.. ich weiß nicht.. Vielleicht wieder zurück nach Sturmwind? Zum Hafen, oder so.". Rakel meinte "Nächstes Mal bereite ich mich darauf vor, dass eine Einladung zum Essen sich auf das Frühstück erstrecken könnte." sie grinste. James fragte "Hattest du noch Lust mitten in der Nacht nach Hause zu reisen?". "Nein. Das war schön so. Und sonst hätte ich auch nicht ..." sie lächelte etwas verlegen. "Was hättest du nicht? Beende deine Sätze gefälligst." James grinste. "In deinen Armen geschlafen." erklärte Rakel und wurde rot. "War das denn so ein Erlebnis?" fragte James. "Klar.". "Achja? Ich meine, da war doch nichts dabei." meinte er. Rakel seufzte leise. "Hm?" fragte James nach. Rakel fragte "Wie soll ich das erklären?". "Am besten so, dass ich es verstehen kann." er zwinkerte. "Au weia." Rakel lachte freundlich auf. "Also. Du erinnerst dich wage, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde?" sie schmunzelte. "Da war was.." James überlegte gespielt "Irgendwo ganz weit hinten...". Rakel schaute aufgebracht, grinste aber dabei. "Deshalb werd' ich auch gern von dir umarmt. Und die Umarmung gestern dauerte sehr lang. Eine halbe Nacht oder so. Es war sehr nah. Und vertraut. Und fühlte sich mmmh.... an als würdest du mich gern in deiner Nähe haben.". "Hab ich mich so wenig bewegt?" fragte er. "Naja vermutlich keine halbe Nacht, ich weiß nicht wie lange.". "Naja, das stimmt doch auch." meinte James auf die Nähe bezogen. Rakel lächelte "Ist es damit erklärt?". "Ja, ich denke schon." meinte James. "Was willst du denn am Hafen anstellen?" fragte sie. "Wir könnten uns in die Sonne setzen." erklärte James. "Das klingt nach einem Plan. Wir sollten nur vorher in der Schule vorbei, mal nach Berath und nach Bernd schauen.". James nickte. "Ja, das wäre nicht verkehrt. Außerdem würde ich mich gerne umziehen.". "Ja ich mich auch.". Rakel prägte sich den Anblick des Bettes ein und packte zusammen, James ging das Zimmer bezahlen. Dann gingen sie zur Greifenmeisterin und flogen zurück nach Sturmwind. Die Straßen kamen Rakel sehr belebt vor nach der Ruhe in Seenhain. In der Schule angekommen fragte Rakel "Soll ich was praktisches anziehen? Oder was schönes?". "Deine Wahl." meinte er. "Uhmm. Gut. Bis gleich dann." sie verschwand nach oben. Zurück kam sie in dem roten Kleid von Estrid und mit offenen, durchgebürsteten Haaren. James musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Passt's so?" fragte Rakel. "Obwohl ich das jetzt schon gewohnt bin, ist es immer wieder überraschend." meinte er. Gerade als sie los wollten, kam Berath aus seinem Zimmer. "Hallo Großer! Was macht das Bein?" begrüßte ihn Rakel. "Es geht schon besser. Ich habe aber Muskelkater in den Armen." er lachte. "Das glaub ich dir. Ist ja kein Fliegengewicht, dass du da hoch stemmen musst.". "Der Tipp mit dem Stemmen der Kommode war gut." meinte er. Rakel erzählte von ihrem Ausflug und Bertah meinte "Mein Besuch in der Kathedrale war übrigens... sehr lehrreich.". "Inwiefern denn?" fragte Rakel. "Ich lernte das ich in meinem Zustand die Kathedrale meiden sollte." führte Berath aus. "Warum? Waren alle versessen darauf, dich zu heilen?" mutmaßte Rakel. "Die Priester und Paladine wollten mich in meinem Zustand direkt da behalten.". James und Rakel lachten. "Wisst ihr was mir aufgefallen ist? Immer wenn ich mich davon schleichen möchte... steht ihr vor der Tür." meinte Berath. "Tja.. dann spar' dir die Versuche." James grinste. Sie erzählten von ihren Plänen zum Hafen zu gehen, und Berath schloss sich ihnen an, froh, mal aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. Am Hafen Auf dem Weg entfuhr Berath ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. "Geht's?" fragte James. "Nein, mir wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran wie meine Kondition leidet... durch das Auskurieren." erklärte Berath. "Ach komm, die zwei Wochen... Ich kann ja ach nicht richtig trainieren. Wobei heute ging's wieder." versuchte Rakel ihn aufzumuntern. Sie setzten sich zu der großen Statue unterhalb des Torbogens und vertrieben wohl mit ihrer fröhlichen Unterhaltung eine einsame Dame, die dort Ruhe suchte. Berath meinte "Ich finde Sturmwind toll... nur dieses Blau überall. Fürchterlich.". "War die Armee so schlimm?" fragte Rakel. "Nein, aber Blau steht mir nicht..." meinte Berath sarkastisch. "Die Armee an sich war nicht schlimm... aber wegen ihnen ist mein Vater jetzt tot.". "Welche Farbe hatte die Armee von Lordaeron?" fragte Rakel nachdenklich. "Die Farbe der Uniformen war Blau. Die Farbe von Sturmwinds Armee ist die selbe wie die von Lordearon... immerhin wurden sie beide von Anduin Lothar angeführt." erklärte Berath. Rakel stellte fest "Ich hätte gern eine andere Farbe als ... blau.". Berath fragte "Warum?". Rakel sah zu James. "Schau mich nicht so an. Ich trag das ja nicht." meinte dieser. "Meinst du ich kann's Berath erklären?" fragte Rakel. "Was denn?". "Warum ich auch kein Blau mag, wenn die Armee von Lordaeron auch diese Farbe trug." erklärte Rakel. "Es ist deine Sache, wem du es erzählst. Nicht meine." meinte James. Rakel schenkte James einen "hmpf"-Blick und dieser grinste ihr breit zu. Berath sagte "Ehrm... Schwesterchen? Du weißt doch, du kannst mir alles erzählen.". Rakel stellte fest "Aber eigentlich finde ich das blau-gold von Sturmwind sehr prächtig.". "Das Gold ist auch schön... aber das Blau nicht." meinte Berath. "Ach komm, nur weil die Armee zufällig das blau trägt... mmmh also gut, behalt's aber für dich bitte.". "Natürlich..." beteuerte Berath. "Meine Eltern und mein Bruder starben, als uns die Armee von Lordaeron überfiel und alles niedermetzelte.". Berath sah sie erstaunt an. "Wie kam es dazu?" fragte er. "Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Ich weiß es selbst erst seit kurzem." erwiderte sie. "Keine Anhaltspunkte?" fragte Berath. "Nun wir haben neulich ein wenig im Stadtarchiv geforscht. Aber bisher war nichts wirklich stichhaltiges dabei. Wir vermuten, sie hatten irgendwie Dreck am Stecken. Und es muss wohl irgendwas außergewöhnliches gewesen sein, oder ein Exempel." führte Rakel aus. "In solch einer Situation wage ich zu behaupten das jeder Anhaltspunkt wichtig sein könnte." meinte Berath. "Ich komme aus Lordaeron... vielleicht weiß ich etwas. Aber ich muss schon mehr wissen." meinte er. James sagte "Viel gab es bisher nicht. Aber wir werden natürlich jeder Spur folgen.". Rakel fragte "Wie lange hast du da gewohnt, Berath?". "Nunja... ich wurde in die Armee einbezogen, als ich 19 war." sagte Berath. "Und wie alt warst du vor 15 Jahren?" fragte Rakel ohne viel Hoffnung. Berath mochte 20 oder 25 Jahre als sein. An viel würde er sich wohl nicht erinnern können. Berath sagte "15 Jahre... da war ich wohl um die 15 oder 16 Jahre alt.". "Was? So alt?" sie sah überrascht zu Berath. "Siehst viel jünger aus!". "Tja..." machte Berath. Rakel schmunzelte. "Umso besser.". "Nun lass schon hören es geht hier um dich und nicht um mich." meinte Berath. Rakel sagte "Erinnerst du sich an irgendwelche fahrende Gaukler und Akrobaten?". "Ja, wir hatten des öfteren solche Leute zu Gast." erklärte Berath. "Na vielleicht waren wir da auch dabei. Meine Eltern waren solche Leute." sagte sie. "Mhm... Hast du einen Namen?" fragte Berath. "Ja, das war vermutlich aber nur ein Künstlername.". "Dann sagt nur, wie er lautete.". left|thumb|Rakel erzählt von ihrem möglichen NachnamenRakel erklärte "Und mir wurde geraten, ihn nicht zu tragen und nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Außen am Wagen soll 'Der große Ringelblum' gestanden haben. Eine Familie mit drei Kindern Tochter, Sohn, und noch eine kleine Tochter.". right|thumb|Berath erinnert sich an den Besuch von Gauklern bei ihm zu Hause"Ringelblum?... hmm Ich erinnere mich an eine Gauklerfamilie mit Kindern... Ich habe viel mit ihrem Sohn gespielt und eine Schwester hatte er auch... aber an eine zweite Schwester kann ich mich nicht erinnern." erzählte Berath. "Vielleicht war ich da noch nicht geboren." meinte Rakel. "Der Name könnte durchaus Ringelblum sein. Ich bräuchte das alte Tagebuch meines Vaters... er schrieb stets alles auf." meinte Berath. Rakel fragte "Ein Tagebuch? Existiert das noch?". Und James fragte "Wo in Lordaeron war das genau?". "Ungefähr eine Tagesreise von der Hauptstadt... in Südwestlicher Richtung." erklärte Berath auf die zweite Frage. "Das kann durchaus sein." meinte James. "Mühlenbern?" fragte Rakel. "Das Tagebuch sollte noch existieren... mein Vater sollte es bei sich tragen." sagte Berath. "Ähm. Ich denke dein Vater ist.... äh tot?" fragte Rakel. Berath lachte bitter. "Untot?" fragte Rakel und schluckte. "Seine Seele ist fort sein Körper blieb. Ja... Untot". "Ich verstehe. Ohje, das ist bitter." sagte Rakel mitfühlend. James meinte "Dann wird es schwer, da dran zu kommen.". Berath sagte "Und ja... Mühlenbern war nicht weit von meinem Zuhause.". Berath sagte "Wie kommt ihr auf Mühlenbern?". "Weil es Hinweise gibt, dass wir dort gewesen sein könnten.". Rakel stellte fest "Dann müssen wir leider doch in die Unterstadt." und grinste. Berath schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Vater ist kein Verlassener. "Oh? Sondern?" Rakel schaute fragend. "Ein gewöhnlicher Untoter... Nun... ich habe ihn lange nicht gesehen. Aber er dürfte wohl leicht verwest sein... nichts besonderes." führte Berath aus und lächelte traurig.. James meinte "Die Frage ist eher, ob es ihn noch gibt.". "Und wenn ja, wo. Vielleicht stehen die Namen meiner Familie in dem Buch." meinte Rakel. Berath sagte "Ich könnte meinen Freund nach ihm suchen lassen... aber dann verliere ich vielleicht die Spur die mich zu meinem Bekannten führt.". Rakel sagte "Nein Berath. Das eilt ja nicht sonderlich. Wir wollen eh irgendwann den Hinweisen nachgehen, vielleicht wird es dadurch unnötig. Aber vielleicht ... auch nicht.". Berath sagte "Nun... die Verlassenen sind nicht sonderlich gut auf die Geißel zu sprechen... habe ich gehört.". "Dein Vater gehört zur Geißel?" fragte Rakel. "Wenn nicht zu den Verlassenen... zu wem wohl sonst." fragte Berath zurück. "Ja das fragte ich mich auch. mmhm.". "Vergesst es... mein Freund wird nach ihm suchen... Mein Bekannter wird schon wieder auftauchen.". Rakel sagte "Nein nein, Euer alter Freund geht vor. Danach gern.". "Ich bestehe darauf..." sagte Berath. Sie sprachen noch von den Leuten mit den orangenen Zetteln und Berath stellte fest, dass es auf Burg Stromgarde vor denen wimmeln würde. Vielleicht gehörte Beraths 'alter Freund' zu diesen Leuten, genau wusste Berath es nicht. Berath wurde hungrig, und so gingen sie ins pfeifende Schwein. James und Rakel tranken nur etwas, vom reichhaltigen Frühstück noch gesättigt. Rakel nahm einen Melonensaft und James einen Bourbon, von dem Rakel einen Schluck probieren durfte. Berath meinte "Das müssen wir öfter machen.". "Essen?" fragte James. "Nein... zusammen was unternehmen. Ich habe mich lange nicht so gut amüsiert." meinte Berath. "Lässt sich sicher einrichten." meinte James. Rakel schmunzelte und trank einen Schluck Saft. Rakel fragte James "Wie war ich heute eigentlich?". Dieser kippte den letzten Rest Bourbon hinunter, verzog dann kurz das Gesicht und schaute Rakel fragend an. "Bei den Übungen.". "Sehr konzentriert. Und du hast mehr getan, als ich verlange." erklärte James. "Gut genug, um nächstes Mal mit der Praxis zu beginnen?" fragte Rakel. "Das hätten wir schon heute, wenn meine Brust mitgespielt hätte." meinte James. "Nur an der Praxis nehme ich ebenfalls Teil. Und dazu bin ich nicht ganz in der Lage.". Rakel meinte "Wenn der Schnitt auf der anderen Seite wäre, könnte ich mir wenigstens einbilden, es wären Herzschmerzen in meiner Nähe." sie grinste schief. James lachte, "Herzschmerzen?" fragte er grinsend. "Ja. Die ich in deiner Nähe auslöse." sie nickte eifrig. Berath meinte "Ich drücke dir die Daumen das es bald soweit kommt, Schwesterchen.". Sie scherzten ein wenig und James fragte sich, ob er eine zweite Estrid am Tisch habe. Als Rakel meinte, dann würde sie sich auf James Schoß setzen, machte Berath direkt Anstalten, dies in die Tat umzusetzen. Ein unfreiwilliges Bad Nach dem Essen meinte Berath "Ich würde jetzt gern schwimmen gehen... aber mit dem Bein.". Rakel lächelte. "War ich heute schon." meinte Rakel. "Und gestern auch.". "Reit es mir nur rein." Berath guckte böse. Er sah aus, als würde er ihr gleich eine kleben. "Och Berath. Das wirst du schon wieder schnell genug können. Außerdem ... Eigentlich wüsste ich nicht, was dagegen spricht, falls du bei Reingehen und Rausgehen nicht zu Schaden kommst.". Berath brach auf, um zu baden, als der Meister kurz austreten war. "Wo ist Berath?" fragte er, als er wieder kam. "Baden.". "Baden?". Sie machten sich auf, ihn zu suchen. Schließlich fanden sie ihn im Kanal zwischen Zwergenviertel und Kathedralenviertel. Er war nicht allein im Wasser. Als Rakel dazu kam, kam Berath gerade mit Mühe und einer Frau im Schlepptau zurück an die Oberfläche. Die Frau hustete und spuckte Wasser. "Könntet ihr mir kurz helfen?" fragte Berath. James warf den Hut beiseite und sprang ins Wasser. Rakel folgte ihm mit einem kurzen Seufzer für das schöne Kleid einen Lidschlag später. "Wen hast du denn da, Berath?" fragte Rakel. Sie schwammen zu den beiden, um ihnen zu helfen. Die Frau schlug um sich und klammerte sich verzweifelt an alles, was sie erreichen konnte. Berath meinte "Sie ist ins Wasser gefallen und kann nicht schwimmen... und ich auch nicht mehr lange mein Bein gibt den Geist auf.". Rakel sagte "Wer bi..." und schluckte Wasser, als die Frau sich auf sie stützte. James packte Berath von hinten, um ihn zu stützen. Irgendwie gelang es ihnen, zur Treppe zu schwimmen und an Land zu waten. "Was, beim Nether war denn hier los?" fragte James. Rakel fragte "Alles in Ordnung?". Berath setzte sich mit Schmerzen im Bein auf die Stufen. "Danke...ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet." sagte die Frau leise. "Gern Geschehen..." meinte Berath. Rakels Kleid und ihre schön frisierten Haare klebten schmählich an ihr. Die Frau hustete wieder und spuckte Wasser aus. Rakel klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Berath entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. "Das war nicht gut für mein Bein." meinte er. Die Frau atmete einmal tief durch. "Na das hatte wohl seinen höheren Sinn, baden zu gehen, Berath" meinte Rakel und die Frau sagte "Das war knapp. Ich dachte schon ich muss ertrinken.". Rakel fragte Berath "Hast du es belastet?". "Naja... ich konnte schlecht nur mit den Armen schwimmen wenn sie sich an mich klammert." meinte er und James sagte "Hoffentlich hat es alles nicht auch noch verschlimmert.". "Geht es Euch denn wieder gut?" fragte Rakel die Frau. Diese strich sich ihre nasse Haare aus der Stirn und Berath legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte "Ihr müsst besser aufpassen wo ihr hin lauft.". Sie sah zu ihm und fragte "Ihr seid verletzt? Und ...trotzdem habt ihr mich aus dem Wasser gezogen? Wie kann ich euch jemals danken.". Berath erklärte "Mein Bein ist gebrochen... Rippen geprellt. Nicht der Rede wert. Fallt nicht wieder ins Wasser.". "Und lasst Euch beibringen , zu schwimmen." warf Rakel ein. Die Frau senkte den Kopf "Ich war nur erstaunt, hier einen Menschen zu sehen, der im Kanal schwimmen will. Ich bin Heilerin. Wenn ihr wollt kann ich etwas Licht fließen lassen.". "Wenn das hilft... nur zu." sagte Berath. Rakel erklärte "Eine Heilerin hat sein Bein gerichtet und mit Hilfe des Lichts die Schmerzen genommen. Aber vielleicht könnt ihr ihm dennoch helfen.". "Das hilft...meine Kräfte sind zwar noch nicht voll entwickelt." meinte die Frau. "Aber etwas Licht zu kanalisieren vermag ich wohl. Zumindest wird es die Schmerzen lindern und die Heilung beschleunigen.". Berath streckte ihr das Bein entgegen. Rakel fragte "Was meint ihr,. gehen wir in die Schule? Sonst holen wir uns hier den Tod.". Diese fragte Berath "Wo genau?". Berath meinte auch "Ich denke zur Schule zu gehen wäre besser. Kommt ihr mit, Fräulein?". "Ich muss mich erst bei meinem Retter erkenntlich zeigen. Wartet. Er hat weniger Schmerzen danach.". "Ohne meine Krücken bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als zu warten." meinte Berath. "Zeigt mir wo ihr den Bruch habt.". "Die... wie sagte sie ? Fluvia oder so .." meinte Rakel. Berath sagt "Hier." und deutete auf das Schienbein. Die Frau legte beide Hände über die gezeigte Stelle und schloss die Augen. Rakel holte auf Beraths Wunsch seine Sachen und Krücken herbei. Die Miene der Frau wurde hochkonzentriert und sie sprach ein leises Gebet, während sie Licht kanalisierte und über ihre Hände auf das Bein fließen ließ. Ihre Hände schienen Wärme abzugeben. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen und lächelte. "Mehr Kräfte besitze ich leider noch nicht.". Berath betrachtete sein Bein. "Ist gut... es schmerzt wenigstens nicht mehr.". "Geheilt ist es noch nicht, aber die Schmerzen dürften besser werden." sagte die Frau. Leise fügte sie hinzu "Ich bin erst in Ausbildung.". Rakel fragte "Wie heißt ihr denn? Mein Name ist Rakel.". "Übrigens, mein Name ist Berath. Berath Dunkelblick." sagte Berath. "Angenehm. Ich bin Jeneta Arden" stellte sich die Frau vor. "Freut mich." sagte Berath und hielt Jeneta seine Hand hin. "Angenehm" meinte Rakel. "Wollt Ihr Euch in der Schule trocknen? Oder wohnt Ihr in der Nähe?". "Schule?" fragte Jeneta. Berath sagte "Aye, die Kampfkunstschule...". "Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass hier eine Schule ist." meinte die Heilerin. James erklärte "Die Schule in der Altstadt.". Jeneta sagte "Ah...ja ...das habe ich schon gehört Gerne...ich muss nur meine Taschen mitnehmen, die stehen da drüben.". Rakel tropfte vor sich hin und sagte "Es gibt auch eine normale Schule, der Kathedrale angegliedert, hab ich gehört.". Sie holten Jenetas Taschen und gingen zur Schule. Rakel ging die Badewanne vorbereiten und James half ihr dabei. Das Holzhacken übernahm Rakel lieber selbst, wegen James Wunde. Als das Bad bereit war, hatte sich Jeneta schon umgezogen, Rakel hatte ihr dafür ihr Schlafzimmer angeboten. Zu einem Bad hatte sie leider keine Zeit, sie war schon überfällig. Aber wenigstens war sie nun wieder trocken. So war es an Rakel, das erste Bad zu nehmen. Als sie fertig war, fiel ihr auf, dass sie nur die nassen Sachen hier unten hatte. Sie rief nach James zu sich ins Bad. "Ich hab nicht dran gedacht, mir ein Handtuch oder was anzuziehen zu holen." sie lachte leise "Würdest du das machen?". "Eh.. klar." sagte er. James hob ein Handtuch auf, trug es rüber zu Rakel und hielt es ihr hin. Dabei hatte er die Augen artig geschlossen. Berath rief nach unten "Soll ich dir was zum Anziehen holen, Schwesterchen?!". Rakel erhob sich platschend aus dem Wasser und nahm das Handtuch dankbar, sie trocknete sich ab und schlang es so um sich, dass alles unschickliche bedeckt war. "Danke, kannst wieder gucken.". James öffnete die Augen langsam. Rakel tropfte noch ein bisschen, aber diesmal war es sauberes Badewasser. Rakel huschte nach oben und der nächste konnte baden. Als sie wieder nach unten kam, mit nassem Pferdeschwanz und in Hemd und Hose, meinte sie schmunzelnd zu James "Tja die Frisur ist dahin.". Er erwiderte schulterzuckend "Sieht auch so gut aus. Ich hoffe, durch den Kanaldreck entzündet sich die Wunde nicht.". Berath begann in der Wanne ein altes Lied über seine Heimat zu singen. "Ja, gut auswaschen gleich." meinte Rakel. "Und dann werde ich es gut mit Salbe behandeln.". James meinte "Alkohol wäre hilfreich. Zum desinfizieren.". "Ja stimmt. möglichst hochprozentiges" meinte Rakel. "Aber gut, erstmal springe ich ins Wasser." meinte er zwinkernd. Berath kam aus dem Keller und James ging hinunter. Berath lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Was für ein Tag..." entfuhr es ihm. "Und? Gefällt dir Frau Ardon?" fragte Rakel. Berath errötete leicht. "Ja... Geht es dir denn gut? War das Wasser im Kanal nicht zu kalt?" lenkte er schnell ab. "Nein... Nur schmutzig, du solltest da nicht baden." befand Rakel. Berath fragte "Bist du sauer auf mich?". "Nein." Rakel war nicht sauer. James kam mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Keller und verschwand mit einem "Ich ziehe mir schnell was sauberes an." nach oben. "klar" meinte Rakel. "Kannst du nur einsilbig antworten?" fragte Berath. "Nein." Rakel kicherte und Berath grinste. "Ich bin wirklich nicht sauer." meinte sie. "Gut." Rakel sagte "Die arme Frau, gut dass du sie gerettet hast.". Berath nickte und schloss die Augen. James kam dazu und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. "Das war ... unerwartet." stellte Rakel fest. "Ja... Und ich hätte gerne darauf verzichtet." James schmunzelte. Berath öffnete die Augen. "Ich nicht...". James meinte "Na, viel Spaß schonmal beim Essen." und grinste Berath an. "Mmmh?" fragte Rakel. Berath sagte "Danke..." und lächelte. "Ihr geht essen?" Rakel grinste breit. "Ja...". "Wie romantisch." fand sie. "Das hat er raffiniert gemacht." Meinte James. Berath sagte "Ich bin ja auch ein raffiniertes Kerlchen...". Berath machte einen kurzen Spaziergang und Rakel holte frische Tücher. James besorgte eine Flasche mit klarem, hochprozentigem Alkohol. "Dann schauen wir mal. Das tut sicher weh." sagte Rakel, als sie wieder beieinander waren. "Davon gehe ich aus." James grinste schief. Rakel öffnete die Flasche und tränkte ein Tuch mit dem Alkohol, James biss vorsichtshalber schonmal die Zähne zusammen. Rakel tupfte vorsichtig, aber gründlich die Wunde von oben bis unten ab. James zog scharf die Luft ein und ihm entfuhr ein gepresstes "Gott verdammt!". "Schlimm?" fragte Rakel und tupfte weiter. "Es brennt, wie Feuer." antwortete James. "Tut mir leid." meinte Rakel. "Dafür kannst du doch nichts." er lächelte, trotz der Schmerzen. "Wenigstens ist dann mal etwas Feuer in dir.". Sie grinste kurz, bemühte sich aber, ihn nicht unnötig leiden zu lassen. "Was heißt das denn?" James klang empört. In dem Moment kam Berath zurück und enthob Rakel einer Antwort auf diese heikle Frage. "Hallo Berath." sagte sie grinsend. Rakel wischte noch die Umgebung der Wunde ab, dann nahm sie das Tuch fort. "Und... ist die Wunde viel schlimmer als vorher?" fragte Berath besorgt. Rakel nahm ihre Paste hervor und tupfte mit einem anderen Tuch etwas daraus. "Wenn der Alkohol eben nicht alle Bakterien abgetötet hat, dann weiß ich auch nicht.." meinte James. Rakel verteilte die heilende und lindernde Salbe über die Wunde. "Das sollte das Brennen lindern." sagte sie. "Ja, es fühlt sich gut an.". Rakel legte ein frisches Tuch auf die Wunde und nahm sich einen Verband. Mit James Hilfe bandagierte sie ihn sorgfältig. "Danke, Rakel." sagte James abschließend. Berath sagte "Du würdest mir nicht auch beim Verbinden helfen, oder?". "äh ... Ich hab nur normale Verbände." meinte Rakel. Berath trug Verbände, die mit irgendwelchen merkwürdigen Heilverstärkern getränkt waren. "Ich habe meine Verbände." er holte einen getränkten Verband hervor. "äh na gut". Rakel nahm ihn und schnupperte argwöhnisch an dem rötlichen Zeug. "Du solltest dich lieber von deiner süßen Heilerin behandeln lassen." neckte sie Berath. "Hol sie her..." meinte er lachend. Rakel grinste breit. "Na da muss ich wohlherhalten.". "Richtig, Schwesterchen.". Rakel machte sich daran, Beraths Rippen mit dem Verband zu umwickeln. "Mmmmh fertig. Das reinste Lazarett hier." sie grinste. "Du würdest eine gute Krankenschwester abgeben." meinte James. Berath verschwand und kam dann mit einem Hemd, dessen gewagter Ausschnitt ihm etwa bis zum Bauchnabel reichte zurück. "Wie findet ihr das Outfit?" fragte er. James mustert Berath von oben bis unten. "Ich schweige dazu lieber.. sonst kann man mir wieder sonstwas unterstellen." meinte James. Rakel meinte grinsend "Der Ausschnitt ist zu wenig tief.". "Aja... Meister ich möchte auch deine Meinung hören." meinte Berath. "Hrm.. Sieht ganz passabel aus." meinte dieser. "Willst du damit die kleine Priesterin beeindrucken?" fragte er. "So war das eigentlich geplant.". "Viel Glück" wünschte ihm Rakel. "Naja... bis auf die blaue Hose ist es ganz okay... vielleicht ein wenig zu bunt.". "Die ist fast grün." beruhigte ihn Rakel. Berath ging für eine Weile zu Bett. "Und nun?" fragte Rakel. "Hmm.. hast du eine Idee?". Rakel schmunzelte. "Äh. Ich bin etwas verwirrt von den Ereignissen. Hast du nun schon was gegessen? Nein oder?". "Nein. Und langsam grummelt der Magen.". "Dann gehen wir essen." meinte Rakel. "Ja, das können wir machen.". "Oder? Ich kann auch schauen was da ist und was kochen.". "Oder das." James lächelte. Und so gingen sie in die Küche und Rakel zauberte ein Essen, bestehend aus Schnitzeln, Kartoffeln, in Knoblauchbutter angebratenen Bohnen mit Tomaten und Soße auf den Tisch. James half ihr und schälte Kartoffeln und putze die Bohnen. Berath tauchte rechtzeitig wieder auf, dass Rakel ein drittes Schnitzel mit in die Pfanne legen konnte. James nahm Teller, Besteck und Gläser aus dem Schrank und trug sie hinauf in den ersten Stock. Dort saß Berath und schrieb an einem Brief. Rakel füllte Kartoffeln und Gemüse in Schalen und fertigte aus dem Fleischsaft und der restlichen Butter eine Soße. Sie trugen das Essen zusammen hoch. Berath sagte "Ich bring den Brief kurz weg.". Als er zurück war, begannen sie mit dem Essen. Eine überraschende Abreise Sie aßen und ließen es sich schmecken. Berath sagte "Ach! Ich habe meinem Freund Bescheid gegeben... er wird sich auf den Weg nach Lordearon machen.". James meinte "Er kann sich ruhig Zeit lassen.". Rakel meinte "Berath! Dann entkommt dein Freund vielleicht!". Berath winkte ab. "Es gibt schlimmeres. Zeit lassen ist gut... es wird etwas dauern bis der Brief ihn erreicht. Ein oder zwei Tage bestimmt.". James meinte "Naja.. Dennoch. Wir werden erst aufbrechen, wenn Rakels Ausbildung sich dem Ende nähert. Es wird ihre Prüfung.". Berath sagt: "Je eher umso besser.". "Das liegt an ihr." meinte James lächelnd. "Lathis ist in der Lage das Tagebuch hierher zu bringen." meinte Berath. "Das wird uns sicher weiter helfen können, wenn es da wirklich um deine Familie geht, Rakel." sagte James. "Ich bin immer froh wenn ich helfen kann." Berath lächelte. "Wenn! Ich denke mal, viele Gaukler hatten mehrere Kinder." wandte James ein. "Richtig, aber mein Vater hat immer alles festgehalten... auch die Namen der Gaukler.". "Lassen wir uns überraschen. Erstmal muss dein Vater gefunden werden." sagte James. "Wenn also der Name 'Ringelblum' auf dem Wagen der Gaukler stand wird es in dem Buch stehen." meinte Berath. "Hoffen wir, dass die Verlassenen ihn nicht zu erst finden." sagte James. Berath meinte "Vielleicht kann man sich mit ihm unterhalten...", James bezweifelte das. "Hoffnung ist des Menschen bester Freund.". "Die möchte ich dir nicht nehmen." sagte James und Rakel meinte "Namen wären schon toll.". Berath stimmte ihr zu "Aye, es wäre sicher hilfreich... vielleicht steht euer richtiger Familienname in dem Buch.". James beendete sein Mahl und griff sich sein Schnapsglas und kippte es in einem Zug runter. "Brr... Das tut gut.". Rakel probierte von dem Schnaps. "Nicht nippen, Rakel. Runter damit." neckte sie James. Berath sagte "Die Spielleute die auf unseren Hof kamen übernachteten stets in unserer Scheune... wir aßen auch immer mit ihnen.". Rakel meinte "Ich erinner' mich leider nicht genau, nur an Bruchstücke." sie lächelte. "An welche Bruchstücke erinnert ihr euch." fragte Berath. "An das Muster des Teppichs... An ... mmh An eine Melodie. Vielleicht hat meine Mutter mir vorgesungen? Oder meine Schwester? Mmmh." Berath sagte "Vielleicht sollten wir Magus Kesselknall fragen, ob er sich mit Telepathie auskennt... er könnte weitere Bruchstücke zu Tage fördern.". Rakel erzählte von dem Trunk, den Meister Branwick ihr angeboten hatte. Berath sagte "Gut... Ich habe eine Bitte, vorausgesetzt Lathis findet meinen Vater, darf ich euch in den Silberwald begleiten? Vielleicht kann ich wirklich mit meinem Vater sprechen.". Rakel sagte "Das zu entscheiden, überlasse ich meinen Meistern, wenn es Teil der Prüfung ist, könnte es sein, dass du es nicht sehen sollst. Es sei den du bist vor mir fertig. Ansonsten gern.". James meinte "Ganz genau so ist es. Das wird später entschieden.". Berath nickte "Wenn es nicht anders geht werde ich allein reisen.". "Natürlich hindert dich niemand, es auf eigene Faust zu versuchen." sagte James. "Ich möchte auch nicht, dass Rakel zu viel Hilfe von außen erhält. Schließlich soll es auch wirklich eine Prüfung sein und kein Spaziergang.". "Vielleicht werden wir eine Möglichkeit finden." meinte Rakel. "Glaube mir, ich möchte Schwesterchens Prüfungen nicht vereinfachen... im Gegenteil." sagte Berath. "Aber da ich bis dahin eine mit Messern um mich werfende Kampfbestie sein werden ... werd' ich das schon schaffen" Rakel grinste. "Das werden wir sehen." James lächelte verschwörerisch. Rakel fragte "Ähm. Was passiert, wenn ich durchfalle?". "Dann kochen und essen wir dich... zusammen mit Bernd." beschied Berath und lachte. "Sowas in der Art hab ich befürchtet." meinte Rakel. James meinte "Es geht nicht darum, dass du etwas heraus findest. Vielleicht ist es ja auch gar nicht möglich. Ich werde aber beurteilen, wie du dich anstellst.". "Und wenn das nicht reicht?". "Du wirst die Führung haben, es wird deine Mission. Ich bin lediglich Statist. Ich gehe davon, dass es reicht. Wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass du das Zeug dazu hast, dann brechen wir auf, vorher nicht.". "Das heißt, wenn ich durchfalle, fällst du auch mit durch?" Rakel grinste leicht. "So kann man es sagen.". Berath meinte "Nicht das ich morgen aufwache und ihr seit weg.". "Oh, sie ist noch lange nicht bereit." meinte James beruhigend. Rakel sagte "Wenn ich dahin will, möchte ich kämpfen können. Das wird dauern. Ich will nicht, dass man auf mich aufpassen muss, dass ich eine Last bin. Ich will fallen können, ich will lernen, mich zu verbergen. ... es gibt so viel zu erlernen bis dahin.". Berath sagte "Dann werde ich wahrscheinlich alt und grau sein bis du soweit bist.". "Na danke! Wollen wir wetten, wer erst fertig wird?" Rakel grinste. "Nur... ich bin ein wenig älter als du." meinte Berath. "ja. Stärker und größer auch. Und erfahrener." gab Rakel zu. "Kann gut sein, dass du vor mir fertig wirst, Berath.". James meinte "Da ich Einfluss auf die Entscheidung habe, wette ich mit." er grinste. Berath meinte "Und ich bin bereits fähig mich zu verteidigen. Und wenn mein Bein nicht wäre... ich das nötige Kleingeld hätte... geschweige denn die richtige Ausrüstung. Dann wäre ich schon auf dem Weg nach Lordearon.". Rakel meinte "Komisch, dass ich als einzige Unverletzt bin.". "Das lässt dich ändern..." meinte Berath. James sagte "Nanana. Keiner legt Hand an meine Schülerin, außer mir." er lächelte. Rakel entschlüpfte wohl aufgrund des Schnapses ein "dann tu's auch mal". Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und wurde knallrot. "Bald." sagte James. Berath sagte "Du weißt nicht wie es ist einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren... du kanntest deine Eltern nicht...". "Das stimmt Berath." sagte Rakel. James musterte Rakel. Er schien den erneuten Anflug von Peinlichkeit nicht nachvollziehen zu können. Berath ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und ging die Treppe herunter und schickte sich an, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Rakel rannte ihm nach. "Tut mir leid, Berath. verflixt. He warte! bitte verzeih mir." sie war über seine Reaktion erschrocken und wusste nicht genau, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Berath sagte "Warum?! Damit du mich weiter niedermachst?!". "Dich niedermachen?" Rakel war verwirrt. Berath knurrte. "Das wollte ich nicht." sagte Rakel. Berath sagte "Verschwinde einfach...". Er ging. "Was hab ich denn gesagt?" fragte sie James. "Ich weiß es nicht. Mir ist nichts aufgefallen.". Rakel atmete tief durch. "Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein." meinte James. "Ich hoff's." Rakel sah entgeistert aus. "Setzen wir uns, der kommt schon wieder." beruhigte James sie. "Was für ein Tag." meinte Rakel. "Ja.. gestern war alles irgendwie einfacher." bestätigte James. Rakel stellte das Geschirr und die Schüsseln zusammen, trug sie hinunter und wusch sie rasch ab. Als sie wieder hoch kam meinte James "Du hast nichts getan, mach dir keinen Kopf.". Rakel kippte den Rest den Schnapses und schüttelte sich. Noch ein Aufbruch James fragte "Warum wurdest du gerade eigentlich rot? Oft kann ich es ja nachvollziehen... aber gerade eben..naja..". Rakel wurde spontan wieder rot. "Ich sehe, du hast das zum Glück nicht verstanden.". "Glück?". "Ja.". "Ich bleibe ungern unwissend." stellte James fest. "Mmmmh. In diesem Fall ist dir das bestimmt angenehmer.". Sie grinste schief. "Glaube ich nicht.". "Ich muss dir das jetzt wirklich erklären?" Rakel zog eine verzweifelte Grimasse. "Wie alles andere doch auch." er zwinkerte. "Au weia. Naja, der Tag ist eh .. ääh ... Nun aaalso ..." setzte sie an und erklärte: "Du sagtest vorher, das keiner Hand an mich legen darf.". "Richtig.". "Gemeint war vermutlich, mich zu verletzten, beziehungsweise zum Training zu quälen.". "Ja.". "Und was hab ich gesagt?". "Ich soll es tun.". "Ja... Ich glaube 'endlich mal' war der Wortlaut." sie grinste schief. "Oder so." meinte James. "mmmh Ja.". "Und? Ich weiß, du willst endlich den praktischen Unterricht.". "Ich sehe, der Groschen braucht noch. Mmmh. Ich sollte mir schon mal einen Fluchtweg überlegen, wenn er fällt. Ja, aber das hätte ich anders formuliert. ich will das nicht schneller als du es für richtig hältst.". "Du meinst, schneller, als ich dazu in der Lage bin?". "Ähm? Ja, da drängel' ich nicht. Aber 'Hand anlegen' ... kann man auch anders verstehen." sie verfärbte sich wieder. James schaute Rakel kurz fragend an. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. "Oooooh.". Rakel blieb sogar sitzen, wenn auch ... fast schon violett. James sagte "Ähm.. ja, das.. vergessen wir einfach." er grinste. "Liegt am Schnaps... sonst denk ich sowas nur..." entschuldigte sich Rakel. James lachte. "Wenn Schnaps dir hilft, die Zunge zu lockern... dann sollte ich dich damit abfüllen.". "Au weia" meinte Rakel. "Dann muss ich dir nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen.". "Als ob man das müsste!" protestierte Rakel. "Na und ob!". "Gut, wenn Anspielungen an einem abprallen." sie grinste. James sagte "Immer, wenn du etwas hast, muss ich fragen, fragen und weiter fragen.". "Ich glaub nicht, das du immer hören willst, was ich denke.". "Oh doch.". "Oh doch?" fragte Rakel nach. "Es interessiert mich, was in deinem blonden Köpfchen vor sich geht.". left|thumb|Rakel im Gespräch mit James"Du hast mir erzählt, dass dein Leben sich gerade total umkrempelt. Und dass du nicht genau weißt, wohin es geht, dass du deshalb im Moment vielleicht nicht mit den Gedanken bei romantischen Themen bist.". "Gut auswendig gelernt." James zwinkerte. "Was?" Rakel war verblüfft. "Den Text." - "Auswendig gelernt?" - "Du erkennst auch keine Witze. Oder er war zu flach. Egal, rede weiter.". right|thumb|Rakel im Gespräch mit JamesUnd das tat Rakel "Wenn ich dir nun dauernd sagen würde, was ich gern würde, wäre das absolut egoistisch und gefühllos. Dann würde ich nicht respektieren, was in deinem Leben vorgeht und dich langsam aber sicher unter Druck setzen oder schlicht nerven.". "Ist das denn so viel, was du dir wünscht?" er machte große Augen. Rakel schaute zurück. Nun.... das weißt du doch. oder? Oder?". "Ja.. du hast Gefühle für mich. Aber das kann doch nicht so schlimm sein, dass du mir damit ständig auf den Ohren liegen könntest.". "Nein. Aber wenn ich mein Herz auf der Zunge trüge würd' ich das bestimmt dauernd von mir geben." sie grinste. "Fände ich nicht weiter schlimm.". "Das zeugt von einem gesunden Selbstbewusstsein." befand Rakel schmunzelnd. "Ja, das habe ich, schätze ich." meinte James. "Sollen wir Berath suchen gehen?". "Nein. Er ist gegangen, weil er Ruhe wollte.". "Mmhmhm.". "Mach dir keine Sorgen, der kommt schon wieder." "Wer weiß, wo er herum humpelt..." fragte sich Rakel besorgt. "Wahrscheinlich sitzt er irgendwo herum.". "Ich glaub ich hefte Berath irgendwas an, damit man ihn wiederfindet." meinte Rakel. "Ein Glöckchen?". Rakel lachte. "Das wäre hilfreich. Aber ich dachte irgendwas, das man mit Gnomentechnik wiederfinden kann.". "Das wäre sicher nicht schlecht.". Berath tauchte wieder auf, mit einem Sack über der Schulter. Er verschwand wortlos in seinem Zimmer und kramerte herum. "Der wird doch nicht seine Sachen packen?" fragte Rakel besorgt. "Sehen wir gleich." meinte James. Rakel stellte sich Berath in den Weg. "Berath?". Berath blickte Rakel stumm an. left|thumb|Rakel versucht Berath umzustimmenRakel sagte "Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich falsches gesagt habe. Aber ich wollte dich ganz sicher nicht... irgendwie beleidigen oder schlecht machen.". Berath blickte Rakel weiterhin an. Keine Emotionen. Rakel atmete tief durch. "Gehst du fort?". Berath nickte. "Könntest du nicht eine Nacht drüber schlafen?" fragte Rakel. Berath seufzte "Nein...". "Bitte?" fragte Rakel. Berath schüttelt traurig den Kopf. "Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es muss einfach sein.". "Wann kommst du wieder?" fragte Rakel. "Ich weiß es nicht. Morgen... In einem Monat... Keine Ahnung.". "Pass auf dich auf." sagte Rakel leise und umarmte Berath ganz vorsichtig wegen seiner lädierten Rippen, Berath erwiderte die Umarmung. "Du gehst also?" fragte James. Berath blickte dem Meister in die Augen und nickte. James sagte "Festhalten kann ich dich nicht, auch wenn ich das gerne wollen würde. Schon dein Bein, verstanden?". "Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen." sagte Berath. "Und schick uns Briefe, damit wir wissen, dass es dir gut geht.". Berath nickte. "Gute Reise, Berath." er klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Berath lächelte abenteuerlich "Danke, Meister.". James blickte Berath seufzend hinterher. Berath atmete tief durch und verließ dann das Gebäude. "Ich ... habt ihr Leute, die in der Burg Stromgarde aufpassen können?" fragte Rakel. "Wir?". "Was immer ... ihr seid. Ich will es nicht wissen. Ich will, dass er da nicht ins offene Messer rennt." meinte Rakel. "Es steht unter Beobachtung." erklärte James. "Wenn ich kämpfen könnte, würd ich ihm nach.. aber so wäre ich nur eine Last." sagte Rakel. "Ihm wird nichts geschehen." beruhigte sie James. "Und außerdem.. wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich gehen lassen würde?". "Naja.. würdest du vermutlich gar nicht." gab Rakel zu. "Richtig.". Rakel sagte "So. Und nun?" sie schmunzelte. "Die Frage stellst du gerne, hm?" meinte James neckend. "Ja, damit ich dir zuvorkomme." sie grinsten sich an. "Hmm..." meinte James. "Wo eh keiner da ist ... mmh" fing Rakel an. "Ja?" James schien zu hoffen, dass Rakel eine Idee hatte. Urlaub "Entweder haben wir die Schule für uns, oder es fällt nicht auf, wenn wir uns absetzen." sie grinste. James' Mundwinkel senken sich. Das war scheinbar nicht die erhoffte Antwort gewesen. "Na ich dachte an das Schlingendorntal, aber das ist natürlich eine Schnapsidee." erklärte Rakel. "Äh.. jetzt? Hmm... Meister Branwick ist ohnehin eine Weile fort.. Berath ebenfalls. Weißt du was?". "Nein?" "Das machen wir!". Rakel grinste. "Aber diesmal nehm' ich mehr Unterwäsche mit. Und Badezeug." sie grinste breiter. James meinte "Generell mehr Kleidung. Und vor allem luftiges Zeug. Es ist warm da unten." Sie packten beide ihre Sachen zusammen, Rakel stockte ihre Vorräte an Verbänden, Tiegeln und Kräutern auf und bald darauf trafen sie sich unten im Schulgebäude wieder. "Bist du soweit?" fragte er. Rakel nickte. "Gut, dann los. Wir sollten nach Dunkelhain fliegen und uns dort Pferde nehmen.". Sie gingen los. "War ein fantastischer Einfall." meinte James. Am Greifenmeister angekommen fragte Rakel "Hast du abgeschlossen?". "Ach, Kleines." James grinste. "Ja?". "Unser Schloss hat eine eigene Funktion. Wurde dir das noch nicht gesagt?". Rakel verneinte. "Gut, dann jetzt.". Sie flogen ab und landeten etwas später in Dunkelhain, das seinem Namen alle Ehre machte. Düster standen Bäume dicht an dicht über dem Ort und selbst das Licht der Sonne quälte sich nur wenig erfolgreich durch den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. "Dann suchen wir uns mal Pferde.". Den Stall fanden sie verwüstet. Rakel sollte warten und James kam bald darauf mit zwei Pferden zu ihr. "Woher hast du die?" fragte Rakel. "Geborgt." James grinste. An der Wegbiegung sahen sie eine Ansammlung der Soldaten aus Dunkelhain. Rakel fragte "Was ist denn hier los?", aber James meinte "Nicht unser Ding. Komm.". Rakel zeigte auf ein riesiges, unförmiges Wesen, dass die Straße lang kam. Nun wurde es doch mit zu ihrem Ding. Gemeinsam mit den Soldaten gelang es, das Biest zu erschlagen. Das war Rakels erster Kampf mit Messern. "Reiten wir lieber weiter, bevor noch mehr davon kommen." meint James hinterher und so ritten sie bald durch die exotische Vegetation des Schlingendorntales. Nach einem langen, langen Ritt kamen sie vor einem riesigen, zahnbewehrten Durchgang im Fels an. "Ja, das sollte der Eingang sein." befand James. Auf dem Weg hatten sie sich noch die alte Trollarena zusammen angeschaut. Nun führten sie ihre Pferde am Zügel durch die Höhle. "Das Meer." zeigte James, als sie auf der anderen Seite heraus kamen. "Ooooh schön" sagte Rakel. "Beeindruckend, oder?" sie ritten weiter, bis zum Gasthaus. Dort gaben sie die Pferde in die Obhut des Stallmeisters und sahen sich in der Räumlichkeit, die aus einem alten Schiff gemacht zu sein schien, um. "Sollen das die Zimmer sein? Mitten in einem Schiffsrumpf?" fragte James. "Offenbar." stellte Rakel fest. "Schick." James grinste. Sie kamen oben an Deck, dort wo mal der Bug des Schiffes gewesen war und Rakel balancierte auf dem Bugspieß herum. "Hey! Fall ja nicht runter." meinte James. "Hör auf damit, da geht es echt weit runter.". "Na gut." Rakel kam zurück und James schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Ich hab das im Blut." meinte Rakel grinsend. "Mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?" fragte James. "Der Goblin ist wirklich riesig." gab Rakel zu, James hatte sie auf eine steinernen Statue eines dieser kleinen Wesen hingewiesen, die weit draußen auf einer Insel stand und noch höher als das hängende Gasthausschiff war. "Und warm ist es.. puh.." meinte James. "Allerdings, ja" gab Rakel zu. "Ich frag mal nach einem Zimmer für uns. Dann können wir uns umziehen." meinte James. Bald darauf kam er mit einem Schlüssel klimpernd zu ihr zurück. "Nur.. für welches, hat der Goblin nicht gesagt..". "Probier, wo der Schlüssel passt." riet Rakel. James steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss der ersten Tür und drehte. Die Tür öffnete sich knarzend. Das war mein Instinkt.". Er grinste. "Hübscher Schreibtisch." meinte Rakel. "Schicker Tisch. So einen hätte ich auch gern." sagte James. Sie sahen sich um. Der Raum war klein. Neben dem Tisch war noch Platz für ein Bett und einen Nachttisch. Das Bett war ziemlich schmal. "Das Bett ist ein wenig kleiner, als das in Seenhain." meinte James. "Naja den meisten Platz haben wir da eh ungenutzt gelassen." sagte Rakel schmunzelnd. Sie stellte ihre Tasche in die Ecke. "Stimmt. Wird schon gehen." meinte James schulterzuckend. Er stellte seinen Rucksack auf den Tisch. "Dafür haben wir einen Globus!" meinte Rakel begeistert. Rakel fragte "Was soll ich denn anziehen? Irgendwas wie ein kurzes Kleid oder kurze Hosen hab ich gar nicht.". James knöpfte die Weste auf, zog sie aus und legte sie gefaltet zu den anderen Sachen. Die Handschuhe legte er ebenfalls ab. Ich bleibe so. Das reicht bei der Hitze.". Rakel sagte neckend "Soll ich das auch so machen? Oben ohne?" und lachte leise. "Hm.. Klar doch." er grinste anzüglich. "Nimm die Kleidung mit dem dünnsten Stoff." riet ihr James. Rakel zog einen Haufen Dinge aus und schmunzelte. Schließlich zog sie das Hemd über den Kopf und ein andere an. James drehte sich artig weg. "So?" fragte sie schließlich. "Das passt doch. Siehst aus, als wärest du von hier." er lächelte. Rakel kicherte "So war's gedacht.". Sie gingen hinaus und James schloss die Tür doppelt ab. "Bist du müde? Oder schauen wir uns um?" fragte Rakel. "Ich schaue mich gerne um. Müde bin ich nicht. Du?". "Nö." sagte Rakel. Sie sahen sich zunächst im Gasthaus um, dann schlenderten sie durch den kleinen Ort, der auf mehrere Ebenen verteilt war und aus abenteuerlichen Holzbauten bestand. "Hier kann man einkaufen, schau mal." meinte James. Sie schauten sich die verschiedenen Geschäfte an. "So muss das Paradies aussehen." meinte James, als sie ihren Rundgang beendet hatten und auf einem Dach standen. "Schau mal die Festungsanlage da vorn." Rakel zeigte gen Meer. "Die müssen sich sicher vor Piraten verteidigen können." meinte Rakel. Sie grinste leicht. "Ja bestimmt. Eigentlich macht es einen sehr piratesken Eindruck.". "Piratesken?" fragte James. "Tolles Wort.". "Gerade ausgedacht" gab Rakel zu. "Schau mal, wie klar das Wasser hier ist. Man kann bis auf den Grund sehen." zeigt ihr James. "Oh ja" Rakel war begeistert, man sah sogar Fischschwärme darin umherziehen. "Und ich darf nicht schwimmen..." brummelte James. "Soll ich dir was vorschwimmen?" Rakel grinste. "Ist das ein Angebot?" fragte er. "Wäre es eines?" fragte sie zurück. "Oder eine Drohung?" er grinste. "Eine Drohung?" fragte Rakel verwirrt. "Na ich frage doch dich.". "Womit sollte ich dabei drohen?" fragte Rakel. "Weiß ich nicht.". "Dann ist es wohl keine" entschied Rakel. "Also ein Angebot?" fragte er. "Muss wohl" sie lachte leise. "Das nehme ich gern an.". "Oh?". "Klar.". Rakel meinte "Da müssen wir aber eine Stelle finden, wo ich wieder an Land komme.". "Da gibt es bestimmt genügend. Zu der Insel da vorne kann man bestimmt rüber schwimmen." meinte James. "Aber von hier ist es etwas hoch. Ja das geht bestimmt.". "Keiner hat gesagt, du sollst springen.". "Da bin ich aber beruhigt." meinte Rakel. "Aber wir können gern mal runter ans Wasser, es ist bestimmt aufgeheizt vom Tag.". Sie gingen zurück auf ihr Zimmer und James legte den Verband ab. Rakel betupfte die Wunde vorsichtig mit einer zähflüssigen, recht öligen Masse, die ihr als Basis für Mixturen diente, die sich nicht in Wasser, sondern in Öl entfalten. Sie ließen die Waffen im Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg. Von der Anlegestelle der Schiffe sprangen sie ins Wasser und schwammen zu der Insel. Rakel war in ihrem 'piratesken' Outfit geschwommen. Als sie die Insel erklommen, klebte ihr nasses Hemd und die Hose an ihr. right|thumb|Zu Fuße des riesigen GoblinsJames sagte "Ganz schön groß, der Kleine.". Sie standen am Fuße des riesigen, steinernen Goblins und schauten dann aufs Meer hinaus. Rakel zupfte ihr Oberteil zurecht. "Und schmerzt die Wunde?" fragte sie. "Nein, fühlt sich gut an." beschied James. "Das ist gut.". "Wundervoller Ausblick.". Rakel nickte "Ja wirklich.". "Und was wolltest du mir vorschwimmen?" er grinste. "Nichts spezielles. Einfach nur falls es schöner wäre als gar nicht zu schwimmen." erklärte Rakel. "Achso.. ich dachte schon, du kannst irgendwelche Figuren im Wasser.". "Mmmmh noch nicht" meinte Rakel. "Noch" nicht?". "Bisher nicht. Vielleicht ... lern ich ja welche.". James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Springen kann man hier nirgends..." meinte er nach einer Weile, sie saßen den Rücken an den warmen Stein gelehnt und aufs Meer schauend zusammen. "Springst du gern?" fragte Rakel. "Ja, tue ich. Treibt den Puls nach oben." erklärte James zwinkernd. "Solltest du auch mal versuchen.". Rakel fand "Mmmh dann müssen wir einen Platz dafür suchen.". James meinte "Ich frage den Wirt morgen mal, ob er ein paar gute Stellen kennt.". Rakel zeigte ans Ufer. "Schau mal, da drüben ist eine kleine Brücke. Von der könnte man bestimmt springen.". James lachte. "Ich dachte an höhere Stellen. Aber der kleine Wasserfall da könnte ganz gut sein.". "Hier könnte es auch klappen.". James nahm Anlauf und sprang von der Erhebung der kleinen Insel ins Meer. Rakel tat es ihm nach und landete dicht neben ihm. "Hättest mich beinahe erwischt!". Sie schwammen zu der Brücke, die Rakel gesehen hatte und erklommen ein kleines Plateau bei dem Wasserfall. "Hoffentlich sind da keine fiesen Steine im Wasser." meinte Rakel. "Lass mich vor.". James sprang zuerst, dann sprang Rakel ihm nach. James klatschte Beifall, als Rakel das Wasser ausspuckte. "Und?" fragte James. "Toll!" meinte Rakel begeistert. "Sag ich doch.". "Ganz schön hoch". "Ja, war nicht ohne.". Sie sprangen nochmal, hinterher meinte James "Im Dschungel gibt es sicher noch höhere Plätze.". "Da können wir ja mal nach suchen." meinte Rakel. Sie gingen zurück zu ihrem Gasthaus. "Wollen wir noch was trinken gehen?" fragte James. "Gern. Wenn die uns so tropfnass bewirten.". "Wir können uns ja umziehen." meinte James. Das taten sie und Rakel fragte dabei "Hast du mitgezählt, das wievielte mal wir uns heute umziehen?". "Nein.. wäre wohl sinnlos." er grinste. Er öffnete seinen Rucksack und kramte trockene Kleidung heraus. Rakel zog ihre Sachen durch das dauernde Umgeziehe irgendwie etwas abgehärtet einfach aus und hing sie vor das Fenster zum Trocknen, dann streifte sie sich ein schwarzes Hemd über. "Du könntest glatt als Piratin durchgehen." James schmunzelte. James schloss die Tür ab und sie gingen hinunter. "Für mich einen Kirschgrog." meinte er. "Ich nehm' einen Dschungelrankenwein bitte." bestellte Rakel. Sie setzten sich mit ihren Getränken an einen Tisch und James kippte den Kirschgrog in einem Zug runter, verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. "Ob diese Form Getränke zu genießen so gut ist?" fragte Rakel und nippte an ihrem Wein. "Bei Wein sicher nicht." gab James zu. "Aber bei Schnaps oder dem Zeug hier... einfach runter.". "Oh der ist aber auch schwer." stellte Rakel fest. "Willst du einen Schluck probieren?". James nahm einen Schluck vom Dschungelrankenwein. Schwer und süß schmeckte er. "Eine größere Menge davon und man schläft eine Woche durch." befand er. Rakel grinste und nahm einen größeren Schluck. "Ich glaub' gleich muss ich aber auch ins Bett." meinte sie schließlich. "Ja, ich bin auch hundemüde. War ein langer Tag." stimmte James zu. "Ja allerdings.". "Den Schlaf haben wir uns verdient.". Rakel nickte und trank ihren Wein aus. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in James' Magengegend aus. Der Grog schien seine Arbeit zu tun. Rakel lächelte müde und auch ihr Magen wärmte sich leicht an. "Ab in die Federn?" fragte James. Sie gingen auf ihr Zimmer hinauf und James verschloss die Tür von innen. "Für ein langes Nachthemd unter der Decke ist es viel zu warm." meinte Rakel. James zog sich das Hemd, die Schuhe und die Hose aus. All das pfefferte er unachtsam in eine Ecke, dann ließ er sich müde aufs Bett fallen. Rakel zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ihre Sachen aus. "Es ist ja schon fast zu warm für die Decke." sagte James, der nur noch Unterwäsche trug. Rakel schlüpfte nur mit einem Höschen bekleidet schnell unter die Decke. "Ich hoffe du kannst mit dieser Form der Gleichberechtigung leben." meinte sie schmunzelnd. "Muss ich wohl, oder?" meinte er lächelnd. Rakel nickte "Ja ich fürchte auch.". "Aber hey.. ganz ohne rot zu werden." meinte er neckend. "Anscheinend zu müde dazu." stellte Rakel belustigt fest. James grinste. Dann legte er den rechten Arm um Rakel, zog sie sanft zu sich und gab ihr einen Gute Nacht Kuss auf die Stirn. Rakel kuschelte sich an. "Schlaf gut, Kleines." James lächelte müde, aber gut gelaunt. "Ach... sollten wir noch den Verband anlegen?" fragte Rakel schläfrig. "Nein, muss nicht sein.". "Dann gute Nacht.". Rakel kuschelte sich an James Schulter und schlief fast sofort ein.